


Always Enough

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Nino, Alya, and Adrien are determined to find out what's wrong with Marinette.Maybe all she needs is to be reminded how great she is.





	Always Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this by thinking "angry, wall slam" kiss but with Adrien and Marinette and before the reveal.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette was sitting in class quietly.

Usually she would be talking to Alya or Nino, or just talking in general. Usually she’d be creating a design or rushing to do her homework, or just moving vividly in general.

Today, however, today she was just quiet. Silent and unmoving.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien had noticed, and they were worried.

“Do you know what’s going on,” Alya whispered to the two boys but they shook their heads. Alya said she was confused, and that Marinette has been so happy lately. Especially since her and Adrien had gotten so close, but she didn’t dare say that part aloud.

So the three of them watched, waiting for an indication as to what was wrong, waiting for a sign. And then they got one. In the form of a triumphant smirk sent to Marinette by Chloe. 

They didn’t know what Chloe had said to her and why it had made her so upset, but Alya vowed to find out.

 

“Girl what’s got you so down today,” Alya asked Marinette at lunch. Nino and Adrien were sitting across the girls, both watching Marinette with expectant looks. She said nothing for a minute before she looked up and gave them a closed-lipped smile. She shook her head. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine,” she replied. But she wasn’t fine, and they knew it.

“Marinette you can tell us,” Adrien said softly. That seemed to be what broke her.

When their eyes met, tears welled in her eyes. Then she got up and bolted from the cafeteria. It wasn’t long until Adrien was chasing after her.

 

“So you took my advice? Glad to see. You shouldn’t lie to yourself like that. Ha! Imagine the thought. Adrien would never like someone like you. It’s a good thing you decided to stop pursuing him. Like I said, he will never go for someone as lowly as you,” Chloe’s venomous voice said.

Marinette stared at the ground. She had ran from the table in hopes of locking herself in the restroom, but Chloe had intercepted her.

She knew better than to let Chloe’s words get to her, but Chloe had seen Adrien and Marinette getting closer, and she had seen how Marinette grew bolder around him. She had seen the vulnerability in Marinette and stroke when it was at it’s worst.

Because Marinette was Ladybug, and she knew she was great. But sometimes being “plain” Marinette could get to her. Chloe had seen all of this, and she had hurt her.

Chloe’s laugh brought her back to the present. 

“Listen,” she said slowly. “Adrien can have anyone he wants. He will most likely end up with me. But you? He will _never_ return your feelings. So stop trying. Okay?”

Marinette said nothing.

“Okay,” Chloe repeated, voice tasing slightly.

Marinette slowly nodded. “You’re right,” she whispered. 

Chloe walked away with a laugh. Then she startled and gasped. 

“Oh, Adrikins, I didn’t see you there. Wait, what,” Chloe was cut off, and Marinette looked up in shock, her face flushing. 

Adrien had heard all of that, and he was walking towards her with an angry look on her face. 

Then he was grabbing her by her hand and pulling her away.

 

“Adrien, wait, just wait a second okay,” Marinette tried pulling away, but his grip was relentless.

“Did you really believe what Chloe said to be true,” he asked. 

She startled and stopped, but he kept pulling her forward.

“W…what,” she stammered.

“Did you really believe what she said,” Adrien repeated. 

Marinette took in a deep breath before opening her mouth.

“How could I not? How could I not think that you’re too good for me,” she answered. Marinette saw his jaw tighten and decided to continue on. “I’m clumsy. I couldn’t even get four words out to you in the past. I’ve gotten people Akumatized. And maybe you’re not perfect, but I don’t deserve you. Because I’m _noth-_ ”

Suddenly he turned, slamming her into the wall, his hand behind her head to protect her, before moving both of his hands to either side if her head. He was _fuming_. His eyes searching her face rapidly.

His eyes landed on hers, and Marinette gasped. 

Then he was kissing her. Angrily. Passionately. Like she was water and he was dying of thirst. His hands cupped her face, as he pulled her closer and closer. 

Then Marinette was kissing him back, grabbing her shirt to hold him to her.

After they broke apart, she rested her forehead on hers, breathing deeply. 

“You,” Adrien said slowly, cupping her chin to meet his eyes. “Are everything. You are amazing, kind, beautiful, and smart. I love every scrape and bruise because they make you who you are. Don’t ever doubt that you are incredible. If anything, I don’t deserve you.”

Marinette didn’t notice she was crying until he was wiping a tear from her face.

The anger disappeared from his face and was replaced by concern. “What’s wrong,” he asked.

She shook her head. Then she smiled at him. “I just…Adrien I love you. So much,” she said.

His smile was radiant, beams and she felt herself recognizing it, but couldn’t place where she’d seen it.

“I love you too,” he said softly. He brushed his lips against hers. 

And Marinette smiled. 

 


End file.
